A conventional hard disk drive (HDD) includes a head-gimbal assembly (HGA) that is operable to read data from and write data to a magnetic storage disk. The head-gimbal assembly is supported on an arm that adjustably positions the HGA over a surface of the magnetic storage disk. Electronic signals necessary for operation of the HGA are communicated from a controller located off of the arm. A flex connector, electrically coupled with the controller, and an HGA connector, electrically coupled with the HGA, are physically and electrically coupled together to establish a signal communication line between the controller and the HGA. Due to micro-scale sizes of the components of the flex connector and HGA connector, space constraints within the HDD, and large number of electrical connections needed to operate the HGA, establishing strong, reliable, and signal-noise resistant electrical connections between the flex connector and HGA connector can be difficult.